


Safe and Sound

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, No Smut, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, misc. Underfell characters, more like really close uncomfortable bonding moments, with some fluffy sweet bonding in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: Sans’ nightmares are starting to become a nightly occurrence and you are determined to find out what the cause of them are, by any means necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

Sans’ nightmares were getting worse.

 

It used to be only once or twice a week that you’d wake up hearing his hellish screams and racing towards his room, only to find him curled up on his ratty mattress, drenched in sweat and whimpering loudly. You’d sit and pull him into your lap where he would continue to sob until small sniffles remained. As soon as he fully woke up, he would push you away.

_ “Get offa me. Don’t need ya pity.”  _

He was short, terse, and by the look of his cheekbones, pretty embarrassed. He never wanted to talk about what the nightmares were about and proceeded to kick you out of his room and you were left awake and confused, but mostly concerned for your skellymate. Sans wasn’t the type to express much emotion other than annoyance or boredom and like hell would he explain what would be bothering him. Something about it being weak in eyes to admit sappy shit like that.

So, when the 1 or 2 days turned into almost every night occurrences, you’d repeat the same routine: wake at the sounds of him screaming, run to his aid and comfort him back to reality, get kicked out, spend the rest of the night on the couch either napping until the alarm went off or made some coffee and thought about how you could help him. Several half slept s\weeks later, one night after being told off and banished from his room, you were on the couch snuggled under the blankets when you heard him shuffle into the livingroom.

_ “H-hey, are y-ya awake, kid?” _

Your head popped up from behind the armrest and you stared at the lethargic skeleton and nodded. He looked paler than usual and was haggard in appearance. The bags under his sockets were deep and dark, he swayed around and really just looked like shit. 

_ “L-look, I know ya been trying to h-help me the past f-few weeks with the ni-” _ He paused as his sockets closed and he mentally readied himself.  _ “W-with the nightmares and uh, I w-was wonderin’, *sigh* fuck…” _ He was obviously having trouble getting what he wanted across and was starting to get agitated. 

_ “Whatever it is, sans, I’ll understand.” _

You’d hoped he was getting ready to explain what was going on and why he was suffering so many nightmares. Instead, he gave you the biggest curveball you’d expect from him.  _ “Damnit, look can I sleep on the couch with ya?!”  _ He damn near screamed it as a bright red blush spread across his face. You stared wide eyed at him for a moment. He wanted...to sleep on the couch...with you?!

Taking notice of your surprise, he quickly steeled his expression,  _ “Not like that ya idiot! It-it doesn’t happen so often when I’m with someone else. Pap-I mean Boss-wouldn’t allow it and..”  _ He gave a huff and crossed his arms,  _ “Ya wanted to help, so this’ll help.”  _ Eventually you nodded again and he walked over to the other side of the couch.  _ “Don’t think I’m gettin’ friendly or anythin’. I just need some fuckin’ sleep already”  _ You threw a pillow at his face and snickered when it hit him and he grumbled as he yanked on the blanket and snuggled into the corner of the cushion. 

He was actually pretty cute at times, even if he was being a little shit. And so, you ended up watching him night after night for an hour or so to make sure he stayed asleep. Sleeping on the couch wasn’t that comfortable, but as long as it would help sans, you would be fine. One night though, you were awoken by a heavy presence resting on your chest. Dreary eyes opening, you were stunned to find not only was sans sleeping, he was sleeping ON you. 

His skull rested on your stomach, his hands gripping your shirt tightly. Soft snores were emanating from his nasal cavity and he looked peaceful enough. He still seemed tense, his brow bones drawn close giving him an annoyed look even in sleep. You softly stroked his skull, hoping he wouldn’t wake. You wished he would just tell you what was bothering him to end his own suffering, but...wait, maybe he  **could** tell you. You bit your lip, while out getting sleep aid for your cranky skelly, you’d overheard some monsters talking about one who was in the hospital about being attacked by the latest group of the human monster hate group.

They said the doctor had carefully called forth their soul and had somehow been able to sift through the monster’s memories and produce evidence that it was a hate attack that had nearly killed it. You knew that a soul was the very being of someone, whether they were man or monster and that the wrong action could very nearly destroy it. But, you were determined to try and save your friend, by any means necessary. Your hand hovered over his back, you weren’t entirely sure how to summon a soul, especially when you weren’t made of magic, but you closed your eyes and willed it to come forth. Nothing happened, but after a moment you felt something slightly cool hovering just above your hand.

Opening your eyes, you softly gasped as a white, upside heart wavered just above your palm. The soul was cracked in some places and was slightly dimmed, really needing some TLC. Looking down, sans still slept on, completely unaware you literally held his life in your hand. You wondered what to do next as you lifted your other hand and very carefully extended it towards the soul. It pulsed and drifted a bit towards your hand and you hesitated. Should you do this? This was totally overstepping the line of the thin friendship you had with sans and you didn’t want this to be the breaking point after making so much progress with him.

You took a deep breath, you had to help him. You wanted to see him better and without all the nightmares. Your hand drew near again and you gently placed a single finger right in the middle of his soul. Your vision suddenly went white and there was silence all around.


	2. Memories

You blinked your eyes several times, trying to rid the blinding white light from your vision. An array of emotions came over as you struggled to find out where you were. The whiteness eventually darkened and a room came into view. It was a small bedroom with a single bed and bookshelf with little else. A small figure sat at a desk and was scribbling quickly before being startled as the door opened with a bang. A tall figure that you couldn’t make out came up to the small form and dropped something onto the table.

_ “Take care of it, do not let it dust. He’s your responsibility now.” _

The tall figure left and the small one poked at the bundle that was on the desk. It wriggled around and made pitiful noises before the blanket like material was pulled back. You couldn’t see what it was, but the single  **_“NYAH!”_ ** cry it made had your eyes widening in realization. The small one picked up the bundle and gently stood from the desk and turned, a very young sans stood beside the bed holding what looked like an infant Papyrus. Holy. Shit. 

You’d never thought you’d see a truly happy Papyrus. The Papyrus you knew was 45% pissyness, 45% arrogance, and maybe 10% cheerful. Most of that last 10% was usually when he was happy about something HE accomplished. There wasn’t much that you could say that made him happy, the only thing you won him over was your baking. He strived to be a culinary master, but baking was probably the thing he was the worst at. Not that he’d accept it though. So, you’d continue to help his stubborn ass even as he blew yet another cake up in the oven. 

This version of Papyrus was so foreign to you, but then again this sans was just as foreign. The little infant skeleton continued to make small, happy  **_“NYAH!”_ ** noises while his bones rattled about as sans looked on in awe and confusion. Finally he held the bundle close and hugged it tight and you could see a smile appearing on sans’ face as the scene beginning to fade away. A faint whisper was heard before it went black,  _ “welcome ta the world, bro” _

Another scene came into view like an old home movie. It was outside, the snow falling lightly and the sound of crunching footsteps through the snow was heard. “B-but sans! T-They shouldn’t treat y-you like that!” A slightly older sans and papyrus bundled from the snow came into view and shuffled down the snowy path. Sans was holding a hand to side of his skull and looked scuffed and torn up from what looked like a fight.  _ “It’s nothin’, Paps. Monsters like that don’t have any business talkin’ shit about stuff they don’t know about.”  _

The small Papyrus shuffled a bit, he was surprisingly very cute, again something you would never say to him in real life, but the sight of what looked like a teeny six year old Papyrus in a dark heavy jacket and black beanie was too good, too pure. Sans was dressed in a dark hoodie, red scarf and dark pants. You gasped as he removed his hood and then his hand as a large crack decorated the side of his skull. Now you knew where that scar came from that he occasionally rubbed at when anxious. Sans turned and knelt down to Papyrus’ height and unwrapped his scarf to then wrap it around his trembling frame.  _ “Ya gotta take care of yourself, Paps. It’s...it’s an unfriendly world out there. Got no time for love and nice shit...no one’s worth it in this place anyhow.” _

Papyrus looked down at the scarf that had to be wound around more than once because it was so long, _ “D-does that mean you don’t l-love me?”  _ Red tears started to pool in the child’s eye sockets and sans was quick to wipe them away. He sighed and pulled him into a hug,  _ “don’t know how much love I have left, Paps, but I promise it’s all for ya. No matter what, I’ll be there for ya.” _ Papyrus sniffled and rubbed what remained of his tears being giving a smile that was all sharp teeth. 

_ “Nyah! I love you too, sans! Now, let’s go home! It’s absolutely freezing!”  _ Sans stood and brushed the snow off his pants,  _ “Ya, ‘snow’ kidding. I say a couple of hours in front of the fire is sure to get us ice and warm”  _ Papyrus brows furrowed,  **_“SANS. NO MORE PUNS!”_ ** Ah, there was the shrill, loud voice you were used to. Papyrus being capable of a normal speaking tone was yet another surprise to you, but the softer side of sans blew your mind. You knew that behind closed doors, the skeleton brothers were capable of showing each other affection when they thought no one was looking.

The two skeletons walked off in the distance and the image faded away. So far, you didn’t see anything that could be causing the nightmares. If anything, you were just learning a bit more about the brothers in general. A sharp screech abruptly shook you from your thoughts as a new memory came into being and you gasped as the large maw of some gigantic monster skull was wide open, a bright beam of energy emanating from it and causing destruction of a large group of trees.  _ “C’mon, Paps, ya ain’t gonna be Royal Guard material if ya can’t keep up!”  _ The gigantic skull moved and you saw a struggling Papyrus grimacing in the snow. He was dressed in shoddy armor with the ever present red scarf and held two bone constructs, one ending in a sharp point and the other shaped like a large club. He shook the snow off and arched his shoulders, the bones shifting and popping loudly. 

Sans was feet away, left eye blazing red as he shot another energy beam and volley of attacks at his brother. Papyrus quickly darted to the side and rolled, avoiding the beam of energy while using the bones as a shield. _ “C’MON, PAPS, UNDYNE’S NOT GONNA GO EASY ON YA. IF THERE’S A THREAT YA GOTTA FIGHT BACK. THERE WILL BE NO MERCY.” _ Sans sent another wave and you could see the turmoil on his face as he continued to push his brother. Obviously making Papyrus do this was taking a toll on the older brother. Papyrus continued to watch and make mental notes of sans’ attack pattern. It was like a puzzle, and he was so close to finding the solution when- Sans blipped out of existence and Papyrus stood on guard, circling around, listening for the slightest sound.

 

_ “Gotcha.” _

 

**_“NYAHHHHHHHH!”_ ** Papyrus whipped around with the bone club and slammed it down, nailing sans square in the mouth, and sending him flying back. Papyrus dropped the constructs and screamed into the night sky,  **_“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I_ ** **_WILL_ ** **_BE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. NYAH HAH HAH!”_ ** Chest heaving, Papyrus slowly came down from his high and looked around. Sans was lying in the snow, unmoving.  **_“SANS!”_ ** He immediately dropped the tough guy act and ran to his brother, turning him over. He gasped at the damage he caused and checked his HP. Sans was in the low decimals and Papyrus quickly picked him up and ran away, back to the house.

_ “Damn, bro, really did a number on me, didn’t ya?” _ Sans was staring at himself in the mirror, his conjured tongue flicking over the missing tooth and his fingers grazing the large crack that ran up his maxilla. Papyrus was wringing his hands as he sat at the kitchen table,  _ “I wish you wouldn’t push me so hard...I don’t...I don’t like what I do to you.” _ Sans placed the mirror on the table and grabbed on his hands,  _ “You can succeed, Paps. You can be a member of the Royal Guard, but things aren’t what they used ta be. It’s kill or be killed, being nice won’t get ya anywhere.” _ The red eyelights in Papyrus’ eyes dimmed as he sulked.  _ “Hey, c’mon Paps, lemme get ya some of that lasagna shit ya like to make so much. Ya deserve it for knockin’ me around.” _

Papyrus smiled and got up from the table, presumably to go dress. Meanwhile, sans’ smile faltered and he shuddered as red tears fell from his sockets. The pain was nearly unbearable, but he had to go through with it. For his brother.  _ “Coming, sans?” _ He sucked in a deep breath and wiped the tears away before maintaining the smiling facade and joining his brother at the door. Sans watched as Papyrus wrapped the familiar scarf around his neck and pulled the dark, spiked leather jacket on as he steeled his expression. Sans watched as his sweet little brother disappeared and the fierce adult that he was becoming took over. He watched him walk confidently out into the snow and for some reason, he felt himself dust a little inside as he followed.

You wiped away your own tears. You had an inkling that life in the Underground was no easy walk in the park, but the fact that one had to literally remove any happiness, any ‘nice’ emotion in order to survive was horrible. She mourned the sweet child that Papyrus once was, the love sans had for his brother that was slowly fading away due to the harshness of the world they lived in.

A series of memories came in rapid succession then, Papyrus finally joining the Royal Guard after a lengthy battle with Undyne, he earned a scar over his left eye socket from her claws, but she admitted he was one of the greater foes that had toppled her in combat. Another memory came with pain as what looked like a crazed yellow dinosaur smiled deviously at sans from above,  _ “You’re finished...now pay up and get out before I feed your bones to the experiments…” _ Sans now bore the golden tooth that she was so used to seeing. She saw him staring at Papyrus from afar as he continued to progress with the guard, his personality hardening every day till he wanted nothing but power and popularity. 

Sans, day by day, was wearing down. He was distraught at what his brother had become and that he in part had a hand in it. He struggled with himself to realize this was how it needed to be if they were going to survive, but eventually he started slowly wasting away, wondering if they would ever be free of the Underground or if he’d ever see his sweet brother again. Memories sweeped by of him sleeping at sentry stations only to be caught by Papyrus who would scream about wasted potential. Over time, Papyrus felt his brother no longer had respect for anything and forced sans to call him, ‘Boss’ until the day he saw improvement. You could see the strained love between the two and through the memories that Papyrus still loved his brother very much, but was unable to fully show it.

 

The memories slowed down like the end of a flip book and as the last memory arrived, a child appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think all Papyruses start off as innocent skellybuns, but that the situation and world around them shapes them as they grow. Underfell is not nice for sans...or Papyrus. :(


	3. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> way too many memories. poor sans.

You...you recognized the child! This was the child that freed the monsters from under the mountain! But….at times....it wasn’t? Like the flip book of memories before, the picture of the child flipped back and forth. At first they looked innocent, but then something would change, their expression would shift and the glint of something shiny and sharp would emerge from behind as their smirk spread into a crazed smile. The child suddenly disappeared and you found yourself staring at the same snow covered clearing as before, but it was quieter, as if time stood still.

Sans suddenly burst through the tree line, frantically looking for something,  _ “B-BOSS! BOSS, WHERE ARE YA?! damnit, Puh-” _

He came upon a clearing and there in the middle was Papyrus armor and his scarf, softly moving in the wind. Sans stopped, eyes going wide, as he took in the scene before him. He staggered closer and realized it was Papyrus…or all that was left of him.  _ “No...no no no no no NO!” _ He collapsed to his knees and hovered a hand over the armor, feeling the gash that had been slit through it. The tattered scarf was bloodied and had remnants of dust all over it. 

 

Papyrus’ dust.

 

Sans ground his fists into his sockets, this wasn’t supposed to happen! He was supposed to take care of his brother! 

 

_ “don’t know how much love I have left, Paps, but I promise it’s all for ya. No matter what, _ **_I’ll be there for ya.”_ **

 

But he wasn’t there. He hadn’t been there for Papyrus in awhile. He had been selfish and grew cold as his brother distanced himself from him. Tears dropped from his sockets onto the cold ground. He struggled to pick the scarf up and trembled as he held it in his hands. This is the last thing he has of his brother, the last true item of the Papyrus he remembered.

 

_ “You can succeed, Paps….but things aren’t what they used ta be….It’s kill or be killed, being nice won’t get ya anywhere.” _

 

His eye flared to life as he blipped out of the clearing leaving the armor to gather snow and the dust to fly in the wind. The dingy hallway just before the entrance to the king was grand at one point in time. Now all that was left were broken windows, cracked floors, and dust and cobwebs littering the ground. Sans materialized at the end of the hallway, the scarf he wore all those years ago now back around his neck. He could feel the blood, the dust, it smelled like Papyrus and he took a deep breath.

The door to the hallway opened and the tiny bloodied child walked in, knife in hand.  _ “So, you’ve been fuckin’ busy, I see” _ The child only smiled, their eyes wild and crazed as fresh blood and dust dripped from the knife they held. The memory suddenly froze and pulled away to another, showing sans waking up in his old house, breathing hard, sprinting downstairs to see his brother making breakfast. He latched onto Papyrus and cried, causing Papyrus confusion,  **_“SANS, YOU LAZYBONES WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”_ ** Sans could only blubber out fragmented sentences and his breathing quickened, and he started to hyperventilate.

Papyrus swooped down and looked him in the eye,  **_“SANS, YOU WILL CALM DOWN IMMEDIATELY.”_ ** Sans’ sockets only got wider, his pupils drastically shrinking as he attempted to curl into a ball. Papyrus realized yelling wasn’t going to solve anything and lowered his voice.  _ “Sans. Calm. Down. You are fine. You are safe. I am here for you.” _ He pulled his brother into a tight embrace, repeating the last three lines like a mantra. Slowly, but surely, his brother’s breathing steadied and he collapsed in his arms. Papyrus had no earthly idea what just happened. His brother had shown no signs of anything being wrong before this breakdown.

He calmly picked him up and placed him in his room in his race car bed. He looked pale and his stats were no better. Papyrus slipped him some monster candy before tucking him in and leaving for his Guard Duty. There was word that a human had fallen and was making their way across the Underground. Papyrus smiled, he would CATCH the human and deliver them to King Asgore and FINALLY become Captain of the Royal Guard. 

 

He would make his brother proud of him.

 

The memory shattered and the hallway memory appeared once more.  _ “Do ya wanna have a bad time? 'Cause if ya take another step forward...Ya REALLY are not going to like what happens next.” _ The child had started to stalk down the cracked way, swiping the knife back and forth, giggling maniacally. Sans’ eye light burned to life as an array of bone attacks conjured behind him.  _ “Get fucked, kid”  _

The memory of sans waking up repeated, with minor differences mixed with the hallway scene over and over and over. You realized that sans was the only one in the Underground who was aware that their timeline was repeating itself. Your heart nearly cracked in half as you realized he saw his brother die time after time and when he went to avenge him, he either killed the kid and was left alone or the kid was able to wear him down and land the killing blow.

You suddenly realized why he had the apathetic personality, why he didn’t care what really happened to him one way or another. His brother mistook it for laziness, when really....he was trying so hard when it was a losing battle. A reset could happen anytime, any day and sans started to give up on life. The memories started showing him sleeping less and less during the night, keeping tabs on Papyrus until the inevitable happened. 

The bouts of narcolepsy and anxiety attacks started to build up over the periods of resets, so many memories came and went, you truly did not know how many he had endured. The hallway scene came up again and you watched sans fight the human child, avoiding the knife attacks and throwing volleys of attacks.  _ “This is all your fault, isn't it? Ya can't understand how this feels. Knowing that one day, without any warning…” _

 

_ “It's all going ta be reset.” _

 

The child stopped for a moment, realizing the skeleton was aware of their resets. Sans didn’t falter and continue to throw wave after wave of attacks. _ “Look. I gave up trying ta go back a long time ago. And getting ta the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. Cause even if we do...We'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?” _ His attacks were getting slower, sloppier.  _ “Heh, ta be blunt...it makes it kind of hard ta give it my all...Or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy? Hell if i know.” _

Sans slowly let the child back him into the door,  _ “All I know is... Seeing what comes next...I can't afford not ta care anymore.”  _ The child swiped their knife and caught his hand, spilling blood onto the floor, _ “Ugh...that being said, ya, uh, really like swinging that damn thing around, huh?”  _ Backed up against the door, he closed his eyes and smiled as the final swipe came and hit him,  _ “So, guess that’s it, huh? Hey Bo-Puh-Papyrus, do ya need anything….” _

The memory melted away and the pain was almost too much for you to take. Tears were streaming down your face and you wanted nothing more than to hold your skellymate forever, whispering and offering reassuring words till they stuck like mantras. No one should have to go through something like this and if they did, they deserved all the love one could give. There was darkness for a moment before a small bead of light appeared, the memory that came forth was bright and uplifting and after all that sadness, her heart desperately needed some of that.

The child who had plagued his nightmares dropped from above the mountain once more, and sans was immediately wary and on guard, showing little to no care for the child. This time though, the child did not fight, did not pick the knife up, but acted with kindness. It had been ages since the Underground had seen the likes of it and so it was met with hostility. Still, the child continued on with determination strong in their soul and the will to heal and free the monsters only with the kindness in their heart.

Sans didn’t believe them at all, not until he witnessed first hand of the barrier falling and the light of the sun filling the cave they emerged from. Sans never once felt they would survive the onslaught of resets let alone make it to the surface. The child named Frisk had kept their promise and freed the monsters, even through all the Hell they put them through. The sun was just setting when the group looked out and around of their new home. What awaited them? Would they make it aboveground? Would the humans take kindly to their reappearance? All of it didn’t matter, they were finally free.

The final act Frisk made was one that had sans crying uncontrollably as Papyrus held him. The child motioned to the 4 status bars that were with them the entire time. They pointed to the reset button and sans went pale, not knowing the child’s intentions. They made a fist and brought it down sharply, destroying the button forever. Sans’ jaw hung open as he fell to his knees and yanked the kid into a bone crushing hug. Papyrus came over to see what the matter was and was pulled down by sans’ special attack and forced into the hug, which he tried to escape in vain. It was pointless.

The memory froze on sans’ teary smile and you finally let go of his soul. You were back in your home, on your couch, with a sleeping skeleton resting on your stomach. His soul still hovered over your palm, but the cracks were less visible now. They hadn’t gone away, but it almost felt like a burden had been lifted off it, healing it somewhat. You rubbed at your tear stained face and brought the soul close and whispered gently, “ _ You are fine. You are safe. I am here for you.”  _ You repeated it several times and then softly kissed it and the soul pulsed and brightened, something was wisping in and around it as you let it go and it sank back into sans.

The response was immediate. His brows unfurled and the grip on your shirt lessened. His body went lax and he started to snore...really loudly. You took a deep breath and released it slowly. That...that was quite an experience. One that you realized would have been nigh impossible for him to explain no matter how hard you asked. But, you hoped that sharing the burden would help and now that you knew what he had gone through, you could help him heal further. You stroked his skull lightly, enjoying the purr like noise he emitted between snores.

It was nearly eight a.m. and you needed a strong cup of coffee. Slowly, you pried him off you and placed the blanket over him and kissed his cheekbone. Papyrus would be up soon as well and you wanted pancakes that weren’t burnt before he got his hands on the stove. An hour or so later, a shrieking Papyrus burst into the kitchen. You quickly shanghaied him into the pantry and threatened if he gave sans any mouthing off, there’d be hell to pay. Of course he didn’t take lightly to that and you yanked his scarf down to glare at him eye to socket, and told him what you knew about him, about the love he had for his brother and if he really wanted to make him proud, he’d help him heal through the nightmares he endured.

Papyrus was notably confused, but he knew the love you had for his brother and that this wouldn’t come out of nowhere. Arms crossed he agreed and went out into the kitchen to try and blow it up yet again with his baking skills. You exited shortly after and found sans sitting at the kitchen table, eyeing your cup of coffee. He looked noticeably different, the dark circles under his sockets had lessened and he looked more awake. 

_ “Morning, sunshine, you want coffee?” _

Sans slowly gazed from the coffee to her,  _ “y-yah, I’ll take some. H-hey, d-did I say anything in my sleep last night?”  _ You froze, not knowing what to do.  _ “You did, I didn’t understand a lot, but whatever it was I hope it helped that I talked to you”  _ You slid his mug over to him and he stared at it,  _ “W-what did you say?” _ He wasn’t normally this calm and it bothered you.  _ “Uh, you know, the usual, just that you’re fine, safe, and that I was there for you.” _ The sound of a cooking spoon clattering to the ground caught your attention.

Papyrus had straightened and turned around, forgetting the baking entirely and made his way to the chair besides sans. Sans’ eyes were slowly welling up with tears. For once, the fierce look that you knew Papyrus to have 24/7 softened and leaned over, clanking his skull into his brother, halfway pulling him into an embrace. You watched for a moment and when Papyrus stuck his hand out to pull you in, you started to tear up and the both of you hugged sans, comforting him with the phrases they knew so well.

 

He is fine.

 

He is safe.

 

**_He is loved._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have my sappy happy ending with the Fell Bros, GODDAMNIT!  
> Holy hell, wouldja look at that? I *actually* finished a fic....in a single day.... Miracles are real, folks.

**Author's Note:**

> GOTTA FIND OUT WHY ALL THE SCREAMS. GOTTA MAKE THE UNHAPPY CHERRY SOUR HAPPY.


End file.
